


Somewhere you will find me...

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana helps Ian get out of his low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere you will find me...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because dixongirl said they liked the idea. So here it is.   
> I'm not all that happy with how it turned out.   
> Its from the - It's baby time! idea. You don't have to read that to read this.

Ian had been in his low for 2 weeks now. Svetlana acts like she hasn't paid attention but she has. She knows he needs to get up soon. She decides to get him up. She knows exactly what to do.

 

Mickey's went out to the Rub and Tug and Svetlana figured this was the perfect time. Mickey wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

She walked into their room, only her, Yev and Ian were home.

“You watch baby orange boy.”

Ian didn't move for a couple minutes then finally turned over and whispered “I can't. I’m tired.” so low she could barely hear it.

She knew this would be the response but she was nothing if not persistent.

“Don’t care orange boy, i busy. Piece of shit husband busy. You take baby.”

She put Yev down on the bed next to Ian with a diaper bag.

“I.. I can't.” Ian said.

Svetlana acted like she couldn't hear him and just walked out of the room straight to the front door and slammed it loudly to signal to Ian that she was gone.

 

Ian looked over at the little baby who was just sitting there. Fuck. What was he gonna do? He could barely keep his eyes open these days let alone take care of an infant.

 

Svetlana was a little nervous. Instead of her original plan of actually going somewhere she just sat on the front porch smoking.

 

It was all fine until Yev started crying. Svetlana could hear it outside. It made her bit anxious but it stopped after a few minutes. Her plan was working. Ian must have been holding him. She smiled.

 

Ian inside was a bit cautious. He knew he was great with kids but he was just feeling so shitty.

Svetlana sat out on the porch for a good hour. She saw Mickey start walking towards the house. She knew he wouldn't be too happy with what she had done but she really couldn't give a fuck.

 

“What the fuck you doing out here? Where’s the kid?” Mickey asked.

“Orange boy has him.” She answered simply. Like it was something that happened all the time.

Mickey's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

“What the fuck? He can’t even get out of bed right now!”

What the fuck was she thinking?!

Mickey pushed by her and went to the front door but she pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

“No! Listen idiot!” She said.

He looked at her like she was crazy but listened.

What the ... He could hear the baby laughing.

Shock spread across his face.

“Baby good for Orange boy.”

 

It was an unspoken agreement that they tiptoed into the house and listened for a few minutes until they slowly walked to Mickey's room to see Ian holding Yev with a small smile on his face.

They watched them for a few minutes until Mickey cleared his throat and said “Sorry she stuck you with the kid.”

Ian looked up and lowly answered “It’s okay Mick.”

Svetlana knew this should be a private moment so she walked past Mickey and grabbed Yev out of Ian's arms and collected his stuff. She gave a small nod to Ian and walked out.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes until Ian spoke up.

“You still have the lithium they gave you?”

He heard them all talking about it before.

“Yeah. You want it?” Mickey asked. He was a bit nervous Ian might say no. But a little nervous he might say yes. He didn't know what he wanted the response to be.

“Yeah.”

 

He gave Ian the Lithium.

Ian said he was tired a couple minutes later and turned back over and pulled the covers up.

Mickey rubbed his face and sighed. He walked out to the kitchen and found Svetlana sitting there.

“Thanks.” He muttered lowly. He doesn't thank people much but he could say it this time. He would have never thought to use the baby.

“Didn't do it for you, did it for him. I see how good he is with other kids, knew if i left baby with him he would take care of him. He did deliver baby and bring clothes for him.”

Mickey nodded in understanding.

  
From there Ian started taking the Lithium regularly and saw Yev daily to take care of him for an hour while Mickey and Svetlana were both out. He was starting to feel better. Not back to 100% but better and for now that’s all they could hope for. 


End file.
